


l'allegoria

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Poetry, Romance, SasuIta - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 意识流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 你思慕美人，可你能寻到她？你寻到美人，可你能看到她？你看到美人，可你能捕获她？是，她不曾试图藏匿身形是，她拭去众人眼中的尘埃不，风不被限制，她像但是，或许在她的曾在之所，还留着她手指封缄的，一个影子，抑或是，一个微笑那是为你而留，那是让你再度追求





	l'allegoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [l'allegoria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289617) by PureWaterLily. 



**你思慕美人，可你能寻到她？**

 

“给谁的？”

佐助觉得喉咙发紧：“一位公爵。”

鼬在床上，好奇地微微一笑。尽管如此，他还是伸出手，滑至衬衫领口，一根接一根地缓缓解开系带。

 

**你寻到美人，可你能看到她？**

 

“像这样吗？”

“往后靠。”

鼬依言向后靠，直到后背靠在被子上，直到项链从锁骨上滑落。直到烛火与阳光相争，直到他的脚踝被夜幕捉获，直到他的嘴唇被烈火浸染。

“像这样。”

 

**你看到美人，可你能捕获她？**

 

佐助控制着手指的颤抖，目光流连过他的每一寸肌肤，描绘着他的轮廓。

黑色泼洒而出，自颈部落入枕头。红色轻轻爱抚，吻过下颚与耳朵，留下阴影。白色缓缓升起，所经之处的每根手指栩栩如生，又在膝盖与脚趾处盘绕。

 

**是，她不曾试图藏匿身形**

 

鼬一动不动，仔细聆听着。画刷擦过画布、抹布落在地上，以及大拇指抹上湿颜料的声音。

他能感觉到弟弟的目光的爱抚。那爱抚如此温暖。那爱抚如此缓慢。

但是那爱抚又如此彻底。

 

**是，她拭去众人眼中的尘埃**

 

“我是男人还是女人？”

“都不是。”

“都不是？”

“你在他们之上。”

 

**不，风不被限制，她像**

 

“那，我是天使吗？”

佐助盯着哥哥上扬的嘴角，盯着哥哥那副兴致盎然的样子。

他歪头的样子，露出颈部的姿势，有种摄人心魄的魅力。他只有一只手指的指尖触碰到了被单，引起了佐助的兴趣。连他的脚也如此不同寻常，即使暗示如此明显，他的脚趾也不曾蜷起，连被单也纹丝不动。

佐助放下画刷。

“不，你不是天使。”

 

**但是，或许在她的曾在之所，还留着**

 

“那我是什么呢，阁下？”

 

**她手指封缄的，一个影子，抑或是，一个微笑**

 

那双属于创作者的手熟练且敏捷，那目光里蕴含的力量让人臣服，那声音足以穿透最为坚硬的金属。

那阵呼吸轻浅急促。他的胸口有一团火苗，暖和、温柔。他的微笑可以平息孩子的哭泣。那味道让人变身为贪婪的暴食者；那喘息能焚毁原野；还有那爱抚，那无法被任何障碍阻挡的爱抚。

自窗户照进的光线愈发倾斜，蜡烛烧尽，火苗熄灭。即便如此，画布上仅有线条与色彩，画刷被弃置于颜料盘边上。

 

**那是为你而留，那是让你再度追求**

 

佐助结束了亲吻。

“你是一幅寓意画。”


End file.
